


Laura Fucking Palmer

by hotgirl87



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirl87/pseuds/hotgirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wants a piece of Laura Palmer. This includes Audrey, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Fucking Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published! And like the third that I've written.

Audrey Horne stood alone in the ballroom of her fathers lodge.  
Laura Palmer, Laura Palmer the prom queen. The good girl, the next Mother Fucking Theresa with her A+ report card and her meals on wheels. The way men look at her, the way women look at her, Audrey didn't understand it.  
Audrey stared across the room, eyes fixed on Laura. The unanimous winner of every beauty pageant south of Seattle. The girl next door, the town sweetheart. Audrey could feel contempt simmer in her stomach, burning right next to the three shots of whiskey from her hip flask and some other unpalatable feelings that she didn't care to entertain that night.   
She watched as Laura mingled, a tender, disassociated little ghost of a girl. It was obvious to Audrey, even if not to everyone else, that Laura was unraveling. Despite her ever present charm, despite the willowy goody two shoes blonde-ness of it all, she was cracking. Her bloodshot eyes stated at an unfixed point farther in the distance than any normal person could see and she seemed to always shiver, even under her oversized cardigans. Her thinning, yellow nails tapped against the wooden table she leaned against, scraped at the peeling finish as her eyes darted. Laura's gaze met hers for a fleeting moment and Audrey felt her stomach stir. She looked away, anywhere but at Laura, only to catch sight of her own father stating the girl.  
Audrey wanted to scream. She wanted to throw her punch in her dads face and scream and claw Laura's eyes out and kiss her hollow neck and no, she can't keep having these thoughts, she can't keep thinking these disgusting things. Audrey's hands shook and her throat ached, she could feel herself going crazy. These parties, these stupid little parties always did this to her. She hated her dad for making her attend. She hated the way his eyes locked onto Laura, magnetized and drunk on the frenzied, sickly sweet allure of Laura Fucking Palmer Queen of Twin Peaks. The Queen of the fucking world. The-  
Audrey almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Donna, Laura's best little buddy, quite possibly the last person she wanted to see in the entire world.  
"What the hell do you want, Donna?"   
Her voice was strained, every syllable enunciated with a venomous clarity that made little Donna's eyes go wide and her hand snap back.   
"I was just-" the fear in her eyes, though fleeting, almost brought some clarity back to Audrey's thoughts. Being feared was almost like power. Donna stuttered and looked away.   
"I was looking for-"  
"-Laura..." Audrey finished.   
Donna beamed as she saw her best friend for the first time that night. Maybe Laura did look ravishing, all black lace and fully fashioned stockings and thin, jittery limbs. Who? Who cares? Who gives a shit about what some sophomore bimbo looks like in her tiny red dress, her hair falling across her jutting collar bones and the precise curvature of her dainty legs and the way her short heels scraped melodic across the tile. Not Audrey! Not Audrey, who was just about ready to snap, to smack the god damn adoration right out of Donna's empty head. What was so special about Laura Fucking Palmer? What was it about this girl that made everyone gawk and whisper and day dream about holding her frail body in her arms.   
Donna left Audrey without a word and practically ran into Laura's arms.  
No more of these thoughts. No more pining, no more wishing she could be the one to run into her arms, no more wanting desperately to kiss Laura's grimacing red mouth, to suck the glamor and the pain and the bad thoughts right out of her.  
Audrey retreated to the bathroom to finish off her flask.


End file.
